celebritysfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Emma Roberts
thumb|350px Emma Roberts ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. Emma ist die Tochter des Schauspielers Eric Roberts und Nichte von Julia Roberts. Ihre Eltern Eric und Kelly haben jedoch nie geheiratet. Später heiratete Kelly einen anderen Mann, aus dieser Ehe stammt Emmas Halbschwester Grace. Ihr Vater heiratete Eliza Garret, dadurch hat Emma einen Stiefbruder Keaton und eine Stiefschwester Morgan. Sie wurde in Rhinebeck geboren und ging von 2004-2005 auf die Archer School for Girls in Brentwood. Karriere Während ihrer Kindheit verbrachte Emma viel Zeit an den Sets von ihrer Tante Julia Roberts. Diese Erfahrungen ließen ein Verlangen in ihr ausbrechen, dass sie eine Schauspielerin sein wollte. Ihr Schauspieldebüt hatte sie mit 9 Jahren in dem Film "Blow". In der nächsten Zeit hatte sie kleinere Rollen in zwei Filmen im Jahre 2002 in "Grand Champion" und 2003 in "Spymate". "Grand Champion" wurde 2004 und "Spymate" im Februar 2006 veröffentlicht. 2004 erhielt sie mit 13 Jahren die Titelrolle der Serie "Unfabulous", die im September 2004 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt wurde. Die Show lief drei Staffeln lang von 2004-2007. Die letzte Folge lief im Dezember 2007. 2006 spielte sie in''' "Aquamarine". Im Frühjahr gingen die Dreharbeiten für ihre Titelrolle in '''"Nancy Drew" zu Ende. Im Dezember 2007 spielte sie in''' "Hotel for Dogs". Sie erhielt die Hauptrolle in dem FIlm '''"Wild Child" und eine Rolle in "Lymelife". 2010 erschien sie zusammen mit ihrer Tante in "Valentine's Day" auf der Leinwand, sowie in "The Winning Season", "Twelve" und in "It's Kind of a Funny Story". 2011 spielte sie in "Memoirs of a Teenage Amnesiac" mit sowie in "A Great Education" und "The Art of Getting By". Im Mai 2010 erhielt sie die Rolle der Jill Roberts in "Scream 4". Auch in "Take Two Wtith Phineas and Ferb" '''war sie zu sehen. Im '''Februar 2012 begann Emma mit den Dreharbeiten für''' "Adult World". Sie wird eine Rolle in dem Film '''"Virginia" haben. Im August 2012 spielte sie in dem Film "Celeste and Jesse Forever" 'mit. '''2005 '''veröffentlichte Emma ihr Debütalbum '"Unfabulous and More". Das Album stieg an Platz 46 der "Billboards 200". Liebesleben thumb|170px Als Emma im Jahre 2007 am Set von "Wild Child" auf ihren Schauspielkollegen Alex Pettyfer traf verliebte sie sich sofort in ihn. Die Beiden wurden im August 2007 ein Paar. Nach 11 glücklichen Monaten erfuhr Alex von seinen Freunden, dass Emma ihn angeblich betrogen hätte. Nach einer Konfrontation gab Emma dies dann zu und die Beiden trennten sich nach 11 Monaten im Juli 2008. thumb|left|170px Der nächste Mann an ihrer Seite ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten und meldete sich einen Monat später in Form von Dathan Kuppin. Das Paar trennte sich im März 2011. thumb|170px Von November 2008 bis April 2009 hatte sie eine kurze Beziehung zu Ryan Sheckler. thumb|left|170px Einen Monat nach der Trennung von Dathan begann Emma eine Beziehung mit dem Schauspieler Chord Overstreet. Die Liebe hielt 10 Monate und zerbrach am 30. Januar 2012. thumb|170px Aktuell führt Emma seit dem 15. April 2012 eine Beziehung mit dem Schauspieler''' Evan Peters'. Style thumb|170px Emma liebt es casual. Sie sagt über sich selber, sie wäre ein '''Jeans und T-Shirt '''Mädchen, liebe aber '''High Heels'. thumb|left|170px Ihrer Meinung nach kann man nichts falsch machen mit dem kleinen Schwarzen und einem Schuh, der ein Statement setzt, egal ob es ein wirklich süßer Keilabsatz oder ein farbiger Plateaupump ist. thumb|170px Außerdem gab sie zu eine Schwäche für Taschen zu haben. Da sie sehr klein und schmächtig ist, versucht Emma Dinge zu tragen, die gemustert sind.